1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a sunk electrical connector having a light emitting diode (LED) device thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,530 issued to Zhao et al. on Jun. 25, 2002, discloses an electrical connector having a LED device thereon. The LED device is used for indicating the status of the power transmission between the electrical connector and a power plug. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing defining a receiving space therein and a plurality of terminals mounted on the insulative housing and facing the receiving space for mating with the power plug. However, the LED device is often mounted on a top face of the insulative housing and takes up a large space, thereby increasing the height of the electrical connector and being inconsistent with the miniaturization trend of the electrical connector. Therefore, an electrical connector is needed to solve the problem.